


Just Say ‘Shazam’

by tom_the_holland



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Just Say ‘Shazam’

Freddy fell in love with Billy the second he saw him. He honestly didn’t know what it was about him, but it was something he had never seen before.  
He had like a badass streak, some sort of tough-guy nonchalance that Freddy loved. He was also just the best looking guy Freddy had ever seen.

Billy was a year older than Freddy but they were in the same classes; Billy had ran away so many times and did so little work that he’d been held back a year. That wasn’t good news for Freddy, he now had a distraction from the boring work he was set.

* 

Billy found Freddy a bit weird, all in all. He was cute in a sort of dorky way, but Billy liked fit guys, sporty guys, everything Freddy was not.

One day, Billy wanted to snoop through Freddy’s phone and, when Freddy was in the shower, Billy snuck in the bathroom.

Freddy took notoriously long showers, so Billy quietly opened the door and entered the bathroom.

Billy could see Freddy’s silhouette against the shower curtain. He wasn’t washing himself, he was just stood under the water.

Billy snuck over to the toilet seat, where Freddy’s clothes and phone were. He grabbed Freddy’s phone and typed in Freddy’s birthday as the password.

The phone unlocked. Billy decided to look on his search history — everything you could tell about a person was on their search history.

It was just typical Freddy shit: superpowers, supernatural phenomena and other stuff. Nothing interesting.

“Billy,” Freddy muttered.

Billy turned off his phone and sat bolt upright. But Freddy wasn’t talking to Billy.

“Oh, Billy,” Freddy groaned again.

Freddy’s silhouette turned to a more revealing position and Billy saw that he was... wanking?! 

Billy snuck up to the side of the shower curtain that Freddy wasn’t facing and peeked through.

Freddie had his left hand behind him, fingering himself, and jerking off hard with his right hand.

Billy was in absolute shock.

“Billy! Yes, Billy!” Freddy kept moaning.

Freddy started slowing down and pulled his fingers out of his ass and climaxed. He shot clear cum up the shower curtain and stopped beating off.

Billy came to his senses and left the bathroom quietly and went back to his room.

What just happened?

**

Billy just lay on his bunk and thought hard about what he had just seen.

Freddy walked in in fresh clothes and wet hair.

“Hey,” he said.

ACT NORMAL, Billy thought. “Hey, ready to head off?”

“I just need to pack my bag,” Freddy replied.

They were going to Freddy’s friend’s birthday. Billy didn’t really know him, but Freddy asked him to come.

***

It was about midnight and the party had finished. Freddy and Billy were walking back to their house, but Billy was basically carrying Freddy, he’d drunk way too much alcohol and could barely stand up.

They cut through the park and Billy was tired from basically carrying Freddy. They hobbled over to the swings and Billy propped Freddy on one and sat next to him.

Billy was quite drunk as well and still couldn’t think about what he’d seen earlier in the shower.

“I like you, Billy,” Freddy muttered drunkly, leaning towards Billy.

“I know,” Billy replied in the sane drunk manner, leaning towards Freddy.

Freddy was only about a centimetre from Billy and they could smell the alcohol on each other’s breaths. Freddy held Billy’s face in his hands and looked passionately at Billy’s lips and closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss.

Billy thought for a second, but kissed Freddy gently. They made out for ages, and Billy didn’t remember how they got home, but they did.

They both stumbled into their room at quarter past one. Everyone was in bed.

They didn’t turn the lights on. 

Billy shut the door behind them and Freddy kissed him again. Freddy was much more into it this time. 

He pulled his t-shirt off and started unbuttoning Billy’s shirt. Billy ran his hands over Freddy’s lower back and pulled at the waistband of his jeans. 

He pulled Billy’s shirt off and worked off his jeans. While he tried to get Billy’s belt buckle undone, Billy kept making out with Freddy and gently rubbed Freddy’s ass through his underwear.

Freddy got Billy’s jeans down and they both stood drunk in their underwear making out.

Freddy already had a boner, but Billy didn’t, so Freddy sank to his knees and gently touched the bulge in Billy’s underwear with his lips while taking off his underwear.

Just by looking at his foster brother’s naked boner, Billy felt himself get hard and Freddy got onto his bed.

Billy climbed on top and Freddy wrapped his legs around him.

They were too drunk to lube up, so Billy just pushed straight in.

It hurt more than Freddy expected and moaned loudly as Billy pushed in.

Billy pushed all the way into Freddy’s tight ass. Freddy came almost instantly, shooting clear cum over Billy’s and his own chest.

Billy started pumping faster and faster, preparing to climax. As he reached it, he pulled out and sprayed his own more-opaque cum onto Freddy.

****

The next morning was really awkward. They woke up in the same bed, both covered in cum. Freddy’s ass was really sore and Billy’s dick felt gross.


End file.
